In casino or other gaming environments, a variety of data regarding electronically controlled gaming devices is collected. This information is used in a variety of ways, including for the direct benefit of the player.
Commonly, information regarding a player's game play at an electronic gaming machine, such as a video poker or slot machine, is tracked. Based on the player's game play, such as amounts bet or amounts won or lost, the casino may reward the player with a complimentary award or “comp.” For example, a player who plays one or more gaming devices for a particular length of time or places bets aggregating a certain total may be rewarded for their level of play with a comp. The comp may comprise free game play, free lodging or other free or reduced cost goods or services.
Gaming device information is also tracked to determine the level of game play at the device. A casino may determine from this game play information, for example, that players no longer like to play a particular game. The casino can then replace the device with a different device that presents a game which players like better. A casino may also determine that the level of play of a machine is low because the gaming device does not have a high enough level of payback, or is placed in an undesirable location within the casino.
Of course, the tracking of gaming device data is useful for accomplishing a wide variety of other internal casino functions. For example, using coin in and coin out data at a machine, the casino can reconcile collected coins from the device to ensure that theft is not occurring at the device.
These functions are easily implemented with respect to electronic gaming devices that are arranged to collect or generate the desired data and transmit it, such as via a wired network, to a central computer. However, game play sessions may be tracked if: 1) the patron is carded and part of the casino's players club, and 2) the patron remembers to insert the card into the gaming machine and/or give the card to the dealer or pit boss at a table game. Game play sessions for un-carded or forgetful patrons are not tracked.
Although a patron may be approached by a host within the casino and invited to join the players club or obtain a replacement player tracking card, there are a number of players who, for a variety of reasons, do not wish to join and prefer to remain anonymous.